This invention relates to industrial robots, and more particularly to joint drive systems for such robots.
Industrial robots have become commonplace in the manufacture of automobiles and elsewhere. The robots typically take the shape of a massive arm, modeled after the human arm, with wrist, elbow and shoulder joints. Often a base is included which includes a waist joint for rotation of the arm about a vertical axis. The robots are typically computer controlled, and include a prime mover such as an electric motor for each joint. The robots are successful, but also expensive, complex, difficult to control, and difficult to service.